The invention relates generally to systems for visually providing information for patron use about a particular theater, auditorium or the like and, more particularly, to such a system which provides information regarding the occupancy status of the seats and information regarding the seating arrangement and the location of various artifacts that would be of use to the patrons of such establishments.
Patrons of theaters and the like have frequently been unable to find seating for viewing a show easily. Many establishments allows patrons to enter the seating area after the show has started and the seating area is relatively dark. A common experience of patrons entering the seating area at such times is that coming into a dark area after being outdoors in often bright sunlight means that the patrons are unable to discern vacant seats and must remain in the seating area standing and often blocking the view of seated patrons or simply being a distracting sight for seated patrons for such period of time as necessary until their eyes become acclimated to the darkness of the seating area. This can not only be an annoyance for seated patrons who have newly entering patrons standing around them but also an embarrassment to such newly entering patrons who may feel inadequate in dealing with the situation. There are frequently awkward moments for patrons in determining whether a seat is reserved or not. Patrons may attempt to reserve seats by substituting an object for a person on the seat or by barricading the seat. But, many people find it discomforting to nearly disrobe in order to leave a coat on the seat to create a substitute representation of occupancy, and this practice may also produce some anxiety that the coat, hat, etc. may become damaged by another attempting to mistakenly occupy the seat or stollen while the occupant has gone elsewhere. All this is done simply because the patrons may desire to leave their seat for the purpose of obtaining refreshments or for any number of other reasons before the show starts. In their eagerness to quickly secure seats, such newly entering patrons may attempt to sit in seats that may appear vacant but in fact are not either because the occupant is a child or the occupant has temporarily left the seat while reserving the same by leaving a coat or something like that on it that is too small to be sense from the aisle and in the dark. Some patrons attempt to avoid such mistakes by asking seated patrons if adjacent seats are taken. However, the many conversations often required for this are an important (undesired) distraction and often an annoyance to seated patrons who are attempting to listen to the show. Consequently, such situations detract from the enjoyment of the show by both newly entering and already seated patrons. In addition, this has the added detriment of compelling others to secure seats that are not desirable simply to avoid going through the questioning ritual.
Many establishment also believe it is necessary to show the patrons both where emergency exits are and where aisles and refreshment areas and restrooms are for the benefit of the patrons via different kinds of lighting schemes. Since this is typically the only way of informing seated patrons of the way to such areas and their location relative to the location of the seated patrons, such lighting schemes are often quite large and quite bright in order to assure the patrons clearly get such information. However, large bright signs and lights can produce undesired reflections in the theater screen which can interfere with the visibility thereof and can also make the entire seating area undesirably bright and thereby divert viewer attention from the screen or stage as well as detract from the discernability (required for optimum viewer enjoyment) otherwise provided by the lit stage or bright screen. enjoyment) otherwise provided by the lit stage or bright screen.
Some establishments employ ushers to personally show newly entering patrons the available seats and direct patrons to refreshment counters, restrooms, etc. However, employment of such additional personnel adds to the cost of operation of such establishments. In addition, the work required for such ushers is only at certain times during or prior to the performance. Consequently, at other times, these ushers do not have any related work to do but most likely have to be on the payroll nevertheless. In addition, such special personnel also adds undesired discourse, walking around, hand waving, using flashlights to show pathways and generally commotion which is often an important source of distraction or annoyance to other patrons. Also, such special personnel are often in the way of patrons who are walking in and through the seating area or adjacent areas.
Since theaters and auditoriums do not have the same layout of seating, refreshment counters and other artifacts related to the servicing the customers, patrons typically do not know how to find such things unless they have been to the theater before and remember. Consequently, new patrons typically have to walk around such establishment looking for what they require or find an employee to ask. This can not only be a time consuming venture but also sometimes a source of frustration for such patrons.
It is also a desired business practice to keep track of the location of customers and to keep track of the total number of occupied seats and thereby the total number of sales. This helps to inform newly arrived patrons if a performance is sold out and also helps management better keep track of up-to-date information on income generated by a performance.
Some prior art devices used to keep track of seat occupied or vacant information include a system of switches systems are not entirely accurate in the information provided because a sold theater seat would not necessarily be occupied until the show starts. Also, such systems do not inform the newly arrived patron which seats are vacant. In addition, such systems require an inordinately large amount of electrical wiring to accomplish the task and the wire routing may not be feasible in some types of establishments.
Simpler systems using written charts and lists are commonly used to keep records of patron seating. However, a primary disadvantage of such systems is the difficulty of continually changing a written chart with the result that often personal memory is substituted for the data included on such charts or for the entire chart. In addition, tying up an employee's time with visual observance of the patrons in the facility and keeping track of the whereabouts of the patrons adds to the expense of the business.
Some prior art systems have utilized electrical systems to provide seat occupancy status information. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,834 to Kane. Kane describes theater seating systems but is specifically designed for restaurant tables. The Kane systems utilizes a plurality of hand held display panels which are wired to each other and simultaneously show the vacancy status of each table. However, a disadvantage of the Kane system is that the vacancy status is displayed only on the panel and not anywhere on the table or on the seats at the table. Thus, a patron must pick up the panel to determine whether or not tables are vacant and must discern and interpret the light scheme on the panel in order to determine which if any tables are vacant and their location relative to the particular panel viewed. In addition, such a display panel may not be available or convenient for the newly arrived patron. If such panels are not provided for direct patron usage but rather only a particular employee is assigned use of such panels, this may hinder or delay direct patron usage but rather only a particular employee is assigned use of such panels, this may hinder or delay providing the required vacancy information to the newly arrived patron if such employee is busy with other duties. Moreover, the special wiring required to interconnect the panels may be in the way of patrons and employees or may require inordinate expense to properly install.
Other prior art systems provide seating availability information and display other information regarding the seating environment. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,126 to Helbling. The Helbling system is specifically designed for a theater and displays the view from particular seats as well as the layout of the seats and the interior of the facility. The system utilizes a display panel with touch screen capabilities and displays a scene exemplary of the particular event at the theater. However, the Helbling system does not have a provision for indicating seat vacancy on the seats per se. In addition, the Helbling system does not determine vacancy utilizing input directly from the seat occupant (or lack thereof) but rather utilizes seat availability information obtained via the ticket sales window. Thus, the information regarding seat occupancy provided by such systems may not be accurate since some patrons may leave the theater after buying the ticket but before the performance is over because they are dissatisfied with the performance or for any of a variety of other reasons. In addition, such systems are not able to reliably indicate exactly which seats are vacant and which are occupied.
Some prior art systems designed especially for automobile seats utilize sensors to determine seat occupancy thereof. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,876 to Zeidler and U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,485 to Blinkilde. The Blinkilde system uses a seat switch comprising a foam pad having electrically particles therein so that it is responsive to the pressure exerted thereon by the occupant. The Zeidler device also detects seat occupancy and utilizes a resistive membrane pressure sensor. The Zeidler device is specifically designed for use with an automobile airbag system. Neither of these devices include any system for displaying or indicating seat occupancy. Moreover, neither of these devices include any kind of visual display or indicator.
None of the prior art systems designed for facilities having an assemblage of seats provide the patron with an easy way of determining where the vacant seats are. Moreover, these prior art systems do not allow direct input into the seat occupancy determining means by the seat occupant at the site of the seat. Thus, these prior art systems do not obtain information regarding seat occupancy status directly from the seat occupants or the seats. In addition, none of these systems provide a realistic view of the seating area which includes selected visual information regarding the pathways, artifacts, and seating area layout in a readily understood and useable form while excluding other visual information deemed undesirable. Also, none of these prior art systems enable patrons to easily and effectively save their seats when they temporarily leave the seating area or to save seats for their companions.